<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes it's better to feel nothing at all by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748225">sometimes it's better to feel nothing at all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ and Cyrus have been dating for a couple weeks now. For whatever reason, Cyrus has been off around TJ. Then the group chat starts texting and it becomes bigger than it should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll &amp; Cyrus Goodman &amp; Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. can i at least ask why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TJ and Cyrus have been dating for a couple weeks now. However, Cyrus seems off. When TJ discovers why, he wonders if he's done something wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TJ POV:</strong>
</p><p>     As I walked down the sidewalk to Cyrus' house, I remembered how distant he'd been last time. Maybe this is what normal couples do. Maybe it would get better with time. Maybe though, my gut is right and something is going on.</p><p>     That's why I'm going to his house, right? </p><p>     As I arrive he greets me at the door. This is where the first mistake is made. I notice that his smile when he opens the door seems fake. When I point it out, he just looks away and motions for me to come in. The second mistake was made when I'd asked him why he seemed so upset lately. All he does is just reply with a 'I'm fine. Don't worry so much about me.'  Typical Cyrus.</p><p>     Now this last mistake wasn't my fault, at least not at first. We'd been sitting there in silence. All of a sudden he spoke, out of nowhere, being serious and true to me for the first time that day.</p><p>     "Hey TJ, can I do something," Cyrus asked.</p><p>     "Sure," I respond. Then he kissed me. Of course I kissed him back, after all he's my boyfriend. However, I was surprised. Cyrus always said we shouldn't rush things. That we should give ourselves time. Then, he pulls away.</p><p>     "I can't do this. I'm sorry," he says.</p><p>     "Cyrus! Wait! I'm sorry," I say.</p><p>     "No offense, TJ, but I need to be alone right now. I think you should go," he says.</p><p>     "Cyrus, I'll go, but can you at least tell me why?"</p><p>     "Because, sometimes feeling nothing is better than feeling anything at all."</p><p>     And so I left his house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yooooooooooo here's to the first chapter. This is exciting. Thanks for reading, as it says in the tags, it's my first work so...I hope it's okay. If anyone notices any mistakes and they are brought to my attention, they will be fixed ASAP.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. come back to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TJ and Cyrus FINALLY make amends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cyrus POV:</strong>
</p><p>     Once TJ had left, I knew I had made a mistake. I mean, this wasn't how Andi reacted when Amber kissed her, or how Buffy reacted when she and Marty first went on a date. I guess I just realized what actually was happening. My brain must have never registered the fact that I, Cyrus Goodman, had a boyfriend. And so I text the group chat. (TJ hasn't been added to it yet)</p><p>Cy-Guy - guys i think i just did something bad. y'all wanna come over? please?</p><p>Buff the Tuff - Cyrus, what did you do this time?</p><p>Please tell me it wasn't murder</p><p>Cyrus I swear if TJ hurt you he and I will be having a nice friendly talk that ends with him on the ground crying.</p><p>AndiMan - buffy, i don't feel like bailing you out of detention again</p><p>Guitar Legend - Don't worry everyone, TJ just texted me saying he did something but he didn't mean to hurt Cyrus.</p><p>Buff the Tuff - HE HURT CYRUS</p><p>I SWEAR THAT KID NEVER LEARNS</p><p>AmberEmbers - buffy could you please watch the capitals, it's giving me a headache.</p><p>Cy-Guy - yo can you guys just PLEASE help.</p><p>     And so twenty minutes later we ended up in a circle on my bedroom floor. Somehow, even though he wasn't present in our text conversation, Marty ends up here too. I told them everything, about how I kissed TJ, how I freaked out, how I sent him out of my house. When I was done talking, Amber put her hand on my arm. </p><p>     "Cyrus, you freaking out means you care. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have noticed in the first place and we wouldn't all be here," she says.</p><p>     "Ambers right, Cyrus," Buffy adds.</p><p>     "Just text him and say you're sorry, and just tell him what you told us," Andi says, before sharing a look with Jonah.</p><p>     "Okay, okay, I'll text him," I reply before things get out of hand. </p><p>Cy-Guy - im really sorry about earlier. i just freaked out, yk? tj just know it wasn't personal.</p><p>tippen jippen kippen - I completely understand. Tbh I kind of freaked out too. Maybe next time we should communicate with each other.</p><p>Cy-Guy - good idea lol</p><p>     Marty and Jonah both high five me while Andi and Amber are having a conversation with their eyes. Buffy stands there smiling. In that moment, I know we're all going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it! We've finished this one. All kudos are appreciated, and all comments will be read.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yooooooo this is my first work, so thanks if you're reading it. I had an idea for this while I was reading another work, actually, but I don't remember which one.<br/>If anyone finds any mistakes, feel free to comment them and I will fix them ASAP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>